America gets Fat
by BritishSweden
Summary: Really random and rather weird read it and i hope you like it!
1. The Trigger

_**When America Gets Fat!**_

"America, you disgust me you really do!"

"Well (munch) you're just gonna (munch) have to (munch) live with it or (munch) just look away (munch)." America said while consuming half his weight in hamburgers.

"One day, America you are going to wish you'd listened to me!"

"Dude, that day will (munch) never (munch) come!"

"AMERICA! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TELL YOU TO NOT TALK WITH YOUR MOUTHFUL!"

"Dude, you are my 'parent'!"

"Oh Crap!"

"Dude, don't sweat (munch) I've always (munch) ate like this!"

"Yes, but one day you'll be sat alone stuffing hamburgers in your gob when, snap, you'll just blob out and that'll be that!"

"I'm the hero! That'll never happen to me!"

"Yeah, yeah as you keep telling us. Now do you have any decent food in this house? Maybe an English scone or crumpet?"

"No way that stuffs crap! No person in their right mind would have that stuff!"

"!"

While England had a good long rant about the rustic flavours of British cooking yadaa yadaa yadaa America got to thinking.

(I'm not fat, am I? I don't think I'm fat. What does that dumb Brit know anyway! I mean he doesn't eat hamburgers! He wouldn't know, maybe hamburgers are really really healthy! Yeah they are really really healthy! I'm so glad I don't listen to Britain! He's such a doofus! But what if he's telling the truth! What if I go to sleep tonight and I wake up and then I realise that I got really fat overnight! OMG I could never cope with that! OMG all the other countries wouldn't listen to me and then I would have no friends and... what am I going to do!)

"Hey, America! America?"

"Britain, it's time for you to leave now!"

"America? America? America is there something wrong? You're acting all dodgey! America I think I should stay and look after you for a while..."

"No! You need to leave! Leave my house and never return with your stupid fat lies about fat and... fat! LEAVE!"

Britain edged towards the door away from America who had a crazed look in his eyes! The terror built up inside him until he was so scared he froze.

"I said leave Britain! Don't come by here again or you'll regret it!"

"Y-y-yes A-A-America!"

Britain turned clutching his coat to his chest and sprinted out the door and out of America's gate, never look back!

"Now he's gone I can get back to eating my hamburgers in peace without it being insulted with every mouthful!"


	2. The Truth

_**When America Gets Fat!**_

Bring bring.. Bring bring

"Bonjour?"

"Frog, listen up! America, he's gone all... creepy! I swear he's possessed by some evil spirit!"

"My poor America! What did you do to him you ninny?"

"Nothing! We were just sat in his house talking. He was stuffing his face with hamburgers and I said that he would get fat if he ke..."

"Angleterre! You should never tell him that! He's very self conscious! He would never let anyone know it, with his massive ego and his whole 'I'm the hero' thing but he is!"

"Wow Francis! You sure do know a lot about... America..."

"...It's common knowledge Britain! What are you on about, I'm not a pervert, what are you saying?"

"I... wasn't saying anything! But remind me to, when America has... recovered, have a private talk with him..."

"Oui."

"Yeah, anyway what the hell am I ment to do with a psychotic America"

"I'm sorry, mon Cherie, but you're going to have to figure this out yourself as I have a date with Blason de Bourgogne Saint-Veran and some rich Camembert! Au revoir!"

"No! Wait, wait, wai..."

Beeeeep Beeeeep

"Stupid French frog! Oh well I suppose it's nothing! It's only America. What could go wrong?"

"Ahhhh, all the hamburgers are gone so I think it's time I went to sleep. I must remind myself to bulk shop on hamburgers. I run out so quickly! Why am I talking to myself? I have no idea. I should probably stop it or I'll go insane and start seeing imaginary people like Britain does and then I would really be messed up! Yeah I'm gonna stop now!"

So America walked up the stairs got his PJ's on and fell asleep.

The next morning America woke up.

"Errrr. I better get up. The world meeting starts at 10."

America begins to stand up but suddenly drops back down to the bed as if his feet were asleep.

"Oh, I must still be tired. I really need to get up and go to the meeting though so let's try again."

America stood up again.

"OMG this is taking a lot more effort than usual. Oh well I'm probably imagining it. I didn't think I drank that much last night but I obviously did. Man I feel terrible. Maybe a need a shower. Yeah that's probably all it is."

As America... waddled through to the bathroom to take his shower he began to get a craving for... butter of all things.

"Finally right time to turn the shower on."

Ssssssssssssssss

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Britain Britain Britain Britain Britain Britaaaaaaaaaaain! Dialing!"

"A-America is, is that you? So you're not going to shout at me like you did yesterday?"

"H-e-l-p m-e!"

"America, what's wrong?"

"Help... me!"

"America, calm down and tell me exactly what's wrong."

"I woke up and... well... I went to have a shower (sniff) and (sniff) I'M FAT BRITAIN WHAT YOU SAID WAS TRUE I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND I WAS FAT AND... HELP MEEEEEE!"


	3. The Help

_**When America Gets Fat!**_

"BRITAIN! I'M A BLOBING (sob) BLOB OF BLOBAGE (sob) FATTY FATTINESS! BRITAIN (sob) WHAT DO I DO! I AM SOOOOOO FAT THAT (sob) I GOT UP (sob) THIS MORNING AND (sob) I COULDN'T (sob) PROPERLY AND I (sob) FELL BACK ON THE BED (sob) HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"Calm down America. I'm sure you're just over exaggerating. Now breathe. Yes, good. Deep breaths! That's better. You feel better now, yes?"

"Hooooooooo. Yes. Thank you Britain. I feel much better. B-b-b-but WHAT AM I (sob) GOING TO DO (sob) ABOUT THE WORLD (sob) MEETING TODAY!"

"America! Calm down. Everything is going to be okay! No one is going to care about your weight, and anyway it can't be that bad, it happened overnight."

"B-b-b-but you said that I could blob out overnight..."

"Well... I wasn't exactly... telling the... truth. But... I only said it to help you and make sure that you didn't damage your health. That was all."

"BUT IT (sob) DIDN'T HELP IN THE (sob) SLIGHTEST! I HATE YOU BRITAIN!"

"Woh America, I thought you wanted my help! Do you want me to come over and help you get ready? I'm in a Hotel nearby so I can just pop over, get you sorted out, and get off to the meeting. That sound good America?"

"(sob) yes, thank you Britain."

"It's okay America. Well I'll see you in a minute. Bye!"

"Thank you."

America slowly waddled his way back into his kitchen and began to get dressed. In a matter of minutes Britain arrived.

Ding-Dong

"Just coming Britain!"

"It's okay America you take your time!"

America slowly climbed down the stairs nearly tripping over every step not being able to see them over the rolls of fat. Then America made it to the door and opened it.

"So America let's take a look at the sit...u...a...tion..."

The site that met Britain at the door wasn't pretty. The only way you can describe the site that had just met Britain was horrific, a blobby blob of fat!

"America! How many hamburgers did you eat after I left! This is ridiculous! How the hell did you manage that! In one night!"

"YOU SAID (sob) IT COULDN'T BE (sob) THAT BAD!"

"No, no, no America don't cry!" Britain said as he walked over to America and attempted to give him a hug. It wasn't turning out well as every time Britain got anywhere near America his folds of fat threatened to suck him in!

"Right America! Let's get you sorted out shall we?"

"Yeah (sob) please Britain (sob)."

Britain clambered up the stairs behind America in an attempt to stop him from rolling back down. They eventually managed to get America in his bedroom.

"Right then, fist of all let's see if we can squeeze you into some clothes."

"Yes."

They emptied the whole of America's wardrobe onto the bed and began sifting through the assortment of shirts and trousers and rather peculiar fringed jackets until they found a jumpsuit made of some sort of ridiculously elastic material.

"Okay America, let's see, you go to the bathroom and get yourself into this and I'll ring one of the other countries and tell them that we will be late okay?"

"Wait, wait, I don't want any of them to know about this!"

"Well, we are going to have to tell someone!"

"You can... you can tell, Canada, but no one else. Do I make myself clear!" America barked as he stood as close as he could to Britain without drowning him in waves of fat.

"Y-y-yes, America sir!"

"Good, I really appreciate all the help you've given me."

"That's okay America!"

Ring-Ring Ring-Ring

"Hello?"

"Canada? Is that you?"

"Yes. Britain is that you?"

"Yes, sorry but can you please tell the res of the countries that we won't be there until a bit later okay?"

"Who's we?"

"Me and America. He's got... a bit of a... problem at the moment."

"No, what did you do to him?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO AMERICA!"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, sorry but why do you care about America?"

"Well, he's like a brother to me so of course I would care about him. But yes I will try and tell everyone else. But I'm not sure whether it will work."

"Why?"

"Well, they never seem to notice me and..."

"I'm sorry Canada, but I don't have time to deal with your problems too so I'm sorry but just do it and I'll deal with your problems too. Okay?"

Beeep Beeep

"Oh, he hung up on me."


	4. The Flood

_**When America Gets Fat!**_

Britain slammed the phone down and turned to sit on the bed.

(I'm like some sort of magical problem solving wizard!) he thought with a smug smile plastered on his face. Just then America returned wearing the jumpsuit. It was,,, let's say... tight.

"Wow!" Britain exclaimed with a tone of uncertainty. "You look... a lot better! Now let's pop your suit over top and we can be off."

It wasn't as easy as it sounded but after a lot of tugging they... popped him into his suit and made their long descent down to the car.

"So, America, remember what I said," Britain said as he drove them towards the American world meeting centre.

"Don't listen to an other countries, especially Italy. You are beautiful on the inside." America recited, as if he were a solider.

"Good America. I believe in you." Britain gave America a reassuring smile and turned into the car park. It looked like all the other countries were already there so Britain squeezed America out of the car and they walked into the building. They got to the big wooden door and stopped.

"Right, big breaths America. In we go."

Britain edged the door open.

"Hi guys I'm sorry we kept you waiting!" Britain said while smoothing down his hair.

"Ja, Ja, come in and sit down so we can get started," Germany commanded. "Where's Amer..."

Before he could finish, a terrified scream flooded the room.

"GERMANNNNYYYY! HELP! THERE'S A MONSTEEEERRRRR!" Italy screamed while running towards the blonde country with tears streaming down his face.

Everyone turned towards the door here America had just entered. There was silence throughout the room (apart from Italy's over exaggerated sobs) while everyone stared at the large American that had just entered the room.

"Well he let himself go." Austria stated.

The room erupted into mass hysteria as comments flew around the room.

"My poor America! Where did your beautiful body go!" France shouted running towards America, arms outstretched. America began to cry.

"Alfred! Don't cry! Be strong! Remember what I told you!" Britain yelled above the chaos. America couldn't stop himself! He collapsed onto the floor. The floor shook and the other countries flew into the air! America had tears pouring from his eyes! He had begun to create a puddle on the floor.

"America stop crying, you're going to flood the whole room!" Britain shouted as the water level in the room rose.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SWIM! HELP ME GERMANY!"

"Everybody out of the window now!" Germany instructed as he swam to rescue Italy.

All the countries began to swim towards the wall and in turn dive down to try and open the window.

"It's no use, it won't open!" France stated after he rose to the surface.

"Don't give up! We will all get out of this together!" Britain said.

"Look at you, Mr. Positive!" Austria snapped as he struggled to keep hold of the curtain.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIEEE!" Italy screamed as the other countries realised the same thing.


	5. The End

_**When America Gets Fat!**_

All the countries were fearing the worst as country after country frantically drove down to try and open the window.

"America!" Britain yelled worriedly turning his head in every direction.

"Alfred! Alfred! Where are you?" he shouted tears now coming to his eyes. "Please say you're okay!" he felt a small tug on his arm.

"Arthur, come on, he's going." France said placing his arm around his shoulder and swimming him to the side.

"No, Francis! He can't be gone! He's my little boy! My little boy! No! He can't be!" Britain yelled as tears filled his eyes and plopped into the water.

France stopped at the side and wrapped Britain in his arms. Hesitantly Britain did the same.

(Maybe France really does care,) Britain thought as he cried onto the country's shoulder. Suddenly a shout sailed over the water.

"The windows open! Go, go, go!"

(I can't hold my breath much longer!) America thought as he pushed on towards the window the countries were trying to open. He'd stopped crying now and had a look of determination on his face. He had to save his friends and his dad! He began to edge it open. He was losing consciousness and with his last gram of strength, he opened the window but it was too late for him. He sunk down to the floor dead.

"Huh, Huh, Huh." Gasps could be heard all around as the countries breathed, forcing air into their lungs.

"Is everyone here?" Germany asked as he went to pick Italy up out of the mud.

A chorus of voices floated into the air. Then silence fell as everybody turned toward Britain and France. Britain's muffled sobbing could be heard as France held him up, gently rubbing his back.

"He will never be forgotten," Japan whispered as he came to comfort him. All the countries gathered round to comfort Britain. Canada appeared behind them all with the American's coat and pushed to the front of the circle.

"He would have wanted you to have this." He whispered and all the countries gasped. They had, after all these years, seen Canada.

"Canada?" Britain said through his tears, "I'm sorry about your brother." Canada fell to the floor and into Britain's arms. Tears welled in his eyes and all the countries began to kneel down around them.

"NOOOOOOO!" America's eyes flickered open. "I'm not dead!" He sat up right and pulled the cover off. He was thin! He was normal size! It was a miracle, he was normal!

"Britain!" he gasped grabbing at the phone on his bedside table.

"Err, Hello?" Britain said sleepily.

"I'm sorry Britain! I'm sorry! I should never have shouted at you like that!"

"America? What's all this about?"

"I... I had a dream that I was fat and you were the only one who was there or me. I realised that, yesterday, when you were telling me not to eat all the time that you are doing it because you loved me." America explained.

"Yeah, no... what, I don't love you!"

"Awwww you're so cute. Bye then, cya at the meeting."

"Hey, America. I'm not cute!"

All the countries arrived at the world meeting to find America already sat waiting with a big title written on the board. 'What if I was fat!'

All the countries took their seats and then listened to America's tale.

"I would never let the frog touch me! Never mind hug and comfort me!"

"I would never give, that, a hug!" France and Britain yelled across the table.

"But you did dudes! It was kinda nice." He added smiling a little.

"I can't imagine anything more disgusting than hugging that pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert you mangy mut!"

"Why do you know so much about us all!"

"That's none of your business!"

America smiled to himself. This is the way he liked things to be.


End file.
